


Parallels 2 bonus scene #1

by spoffyumi



Series: Parallels & Parallels 2 bonus scenes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after chapter 18 of Parallels 2.</p>
<p>James Barnes, from the coffeeshop universe, wakes up in Bucky's body in the MCU.</p>
<p>**This is not a new work.  It was previously posted on my Tumblr.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels 2 bonus scene #1

The nightmare was the same one he'd had for years and years.  Cold down to his core, locking him in a world of strange memories.  Couldn't shiver.  Couldn't do anything.

Except now he was thawing out.  The warmth felt like knives in his extremities, and soon the shivering started and he could move again, even though it hurt.  He flexed his feet, curled his fingers, noting that he could only feel his right hand.  When he tried to straighten his legs and arms, however, he found that he was strapped down.  And when he opened his eyes, he was no place he recognized.

He was in a glass tube.  That's what it looked like, at least.  Almost immediately he couldn't breathe, and the unfamiliar faces on the other side of the glass didn't help.  He wanted to scream, "Let me out!"  His throat still felt frozen, his breath rasping in his ears.  He strained against the bindings--

\--and broke them. 

They seemed to be nylon straps, nothing too strong, but then, the fact that he'd just broken them was swept aside by his realization that _he didn't have an arm._

There was a stump, with some metal bits that seemed to be fused to his skin.  Wildly, he had a memory from his worst nightmares.  He'd had a full metal arm.  That was what they'd done to him, when they treated him like a human experiment, in the dreams where he was forced to kill again and again. 

As his blood thawed and circulated through his body and his brain fit all this information together, he felt a surge of power.  If the lab coats weren't going to let him out, he was going to bust out.  He'd never had a dream this lucid before.  He was strong enough to break glass, and he _could_ break glass.  He punched out, punched and smashed until the thick tempered glass shattered, and then he was jumping out into the lab, probably where they had experimented on him before.

The two men in lab coats – no, a man and a woman – cowered near a control box.  They weren't a threat.  He spun around, looking for the exit, saw a door, ran for it.  There wasn't a doorknob.  He punched it, punched the fingerprint scanner beside it, punched the door again.  His fist hurt.  He was bleeding.  He needed to get out.

He spun around again, saw the scientists watching him.  "Open the door!" He shouted at them.

One of them reached out timidly and pressed a button.  It did not open the door.  It set off an alarm.

He grabbed a metal tray on rollers, full of medical instruments, and hurled it across the room.  "You're not going to experiment on me again!" He saw a cart, loaded with syringes.  He picked it up – lifted it right over his head with hardly any effort.  The syringes fell to the floor and scattered, and he threw the metal cart at the scientists, who scattered.

"Bucky, you don't have to do this." 

The voice, vaguely familiar, came from behind him.  He turned. 

The man standing in the now open doorway was, impossibly, the hot guy who came into Starkbucks almost every afternoon.  The same faded jeans and plain gray t-shirt.  A serious expression he had never seen on Steve before.  Now he knew this was a dream, no matter how lucid. 

"Who told you to call me that?" he demanded.  "Only my mother calls me that.  What did you do to her?"

The expression on Steve's face changed from serious and determined to surprise and concern.  "Do you know me?"

"Yeah, I know you.  You're Steve.  I see you every day.  And you're hot and all, but I will kill you before I let you or anybody experiment on me again."

Total confusion on Steve's face.  But he was already charging past Steve.  In this dream/nightmare he had superpowers!  He could easily--

Steve darted in and tackled him, slamming him to the ground so hard the floor tiles cracked.  He called out to someone beyond the door, "T'Challa!  This isn't him.  I need... Stark.  Or Banner.  A doctor.  Or maybe Wanda?" 

The fear in Steve's eyes when he looked back down at him made him pause for a second.  T'Challa was here, too?  And Tony, and Wanda?  It didn't make sense.  He wanted this dream to be over.  His head hurt, from slamming into the floor, and Steve was holding him down with one hand on his neck and the other on his arm.  "Let me up," he managed to say, spit spraying everywhere.

"I don't know what happened, Buck, but we're gonna make this right."

"My name is James!" he choked out, then started struggling in earnest.  The veins in Steve's forearms bulged as he tried to hold him down.  He kicked something over, and it was enough to distract Steve.  He struggled to his feet, nearly falling when his missing arm didn't catch him.  Recovering, he immediately went for the machine with the broken glass tube.  Cold mist still drifted from inside.  "I'm not getting frozen again!" he screamed at Steve, and pushed at the machine.  It was bolted to the floor, but his super strength moved it.  "Never again!"  Another push.

He was still pushing when another lab coat rushed in and handed something to Steve.  The machine had just given way with a crack that rattled the ceiling when he felt something stab him in the shoulder.  "Fuck!" he yelled.  Steve had stabbed him with a syringe of bright green liquid.  Before he could react, Steve had depressed the plunger.  "What was that?  _What was that?_ "  He flailed out and hit Steve across the face.

Immediately a wave of chemicals hit him, sent him reeling and tripping over the fallen machine.  "Don't let them freeze me again," he said, his words slurred.  "Please.  I'm so tired of being cold."

Steve was watching him from a safe distance away.  "I'm going to make this right," Steve said, as darkness overtook him.


End file.
